Deadly Ringer (Part II)
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 45430 | Original = 9 February 1977 | Prev = Deadly Ringer | Next = Jaime and the King | Related = Mirror Image }} Following her prison escape, Jaime Sommers is unable to convince anyone, including Oscar Goldman, of her true identity. Finally the police have her cornered at a depot, where they attempt blunderbuss tactics to force her surrender. Jaime barricades herself in, and the attendant is so awed by her bionic strength he agrees to be her "hostage" to trick the warden into bringing Oscar in person. Jaime uses a demonstration of her bionic hearing to convince Oscar of her true identity. Harkens and Weber are led away in handcuffs, having admitted that Courtney is behind the plot. The warden apologizes to Jaime for what happened to her. Back in Ojai, Lisa Galloway turns her back on Courtney, and later tips off the OSI to his whereabouts. She tries to integrate herself into Jaime's life, but the adrenalizine drug she is consuming to emulate super-strength is slowly poisoning her. Once this side-effect is discovered, they set off for Ojai to save Lisa. Once there, Jaime insists on a one-to-one approach with Lisa, having been badly affected by the treatment she received at the depot. After a battle with the adrenalizine-crazed Lisa, Jaime succeeds in persuading her to seek help. Lisa is taken to hospital to recover from the poisoning and receive the plastic surgery to restore her original appearance. The experience reforms Lisa and she apologizes to Jaime. Summary Quotes Ohanian: Without a doubt, you are the best looking courier Rudy has ever sent here. Lisa: I bet you say that to all couriers. ---- Ohanian: And eh, have you anything you'd like to give us? Lisa: A cheerful goodbye. Goodbye! ---- Dr. Courtney: (on phone) You'll be able to afford anything you've ever dreamed of. Lisa: (on other line) Not everything. There are some things that money won't buy you know. Dr. Courtney: Not many when you've got ten million dollars. ---- Oscar: It's no good, Lisa. We know that you've studied Jaime's life. Jaime: I have lived Jaime's life!! ---- Dr. Courtney: Jaime Sommers is in a prison grave wearing Lisa Galloway's face. If your adrenalizine is missing, she's the one who's got it. Oscar: I don't think so, Courtney. ---- Helen: Jaime? Is that you? Lisa: Yes. I'm starving - I forgot to take my lunch today. Hi. (gives Helen a kiss) Helen: Hi, darling. Lisa: Is that Scotch Broth? Helen: Uh-huh. And grilled cheese sandwiches. Lisa: Mmmm. It's my favorite. I could eat a horse right now. Helen: Well, I know you can lift one. ---- Jaime: Plato! What happened? Rudy: The adrenalazine is breaking down chemically. It's becoming a poison. Plato's dead, and if you don't get to Ojai soon, Lisa will be too. ---- Helen: Jaime... Jaime: Oh, Mom... Helen: Is it really you this time? Oscar: Where is she, Helen? Helen: In the coach house. (to Jaime) She's so much like you. Rudy: Is she in pain? Helen: (nodding) I feel so awful, just like when Jaime was having her problems. Jaime: Mom... you're really worried about her, aren't you? Helen: It's so hard not to. If you could just see her... talk with her... (beat) you're not angry with me? Jaime: No. How could I be angry with you for loving somebody? Oscar: We're going to surround the coach house at the end of the road, but be careful. She's very dangerous. Jaime: Oscar, wait a minute. I wanna go in alone. Oscar: No way, Jaime. Jaime: Lisa doesn't need the treatment that I got at that storage depot. Now I know how that feels. She's a person, not some kind of a hunted animal. Let me talk to her. Maybe I can help her. Oscar: After what she's done to you? Why? Jaime: Because she doesn't know who she is anymore. She's frightened and confused and God knows I've been there. ---- Lisa: My name is Jaime. I'm Jaime Sommers. Jaime: No, I am Jaime. Your name is Lisa Galloway, and you need some help. Lisa: No!!! (smashes the kitchen table) See what I can do? I'm Jaime! Jaime: That was Jaime's favorite table. Now if you were her, you wouldn't have done that. ---- Jaime: Lisa, do you remember Plato, that little white rat? Well, he's dead. Lisa: So what? Jaime: Well, the adrenalazine did it! Lisa: I don't believe you! (throws a chest at Jaime, who dodges it) Jaime: Rudy says that it's breaking down and becoming a poison. That pain is the poison, Lisa. Can't you see you need help? Lisa: You just don't want me to live like you! Jaime: No. I want you to live like you. Lisa: I can't!! Jaime: Yes, you can! Your life is worth living. You don't need mine. Trivia * Jeffrey Whipple appears in this episode as Bill but is uncredited. * Lindsay Wagner won the Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series in 1977 for her work on The Bionic Woman, and her victory has been directly attributed to her performance in the Deadly Ringer episodes. Songs * Time_Changes_%28Lyrics%29 Gaffes Continuity * Jaime's clothes go from wet and muddy to dry and clean immediately after eluding her pursuers at the waterfall. * In the scene where Warden Cooper is heading to the storage depot, the police officer driving him isn't wearing a hat, but when they arrive, he is. * When Jaime slams the gate on the two police officers, one of them loses his hat. However, in the next scene, he's still wearing it. Illusion Breaker * When Jaime rips apart the lock on a call box, two small scabs can be seen on her hand. * As Jamie pushes down the dead tree trunk, a support cable from the top of the trunk is briefly visible, and then part of a crane can be seen in the upper right corner. Nitpicks * During Lisa's impromptu bionic tests, Rudy only evaluates her strength levels. If he had actually attempted to examine the bionics, the charade would have ended. * Also, Rudy only tests for bionic strength; he does not test the bionic ear. * The sound effect for adrenalizine resembles closely the sound effect for bionics. While this is to reinforce the notion that Oscar and Rudy might mistake adrenalizine strength for bionics, it creates some ambiguity, particularly giving the biochemical nature of the drug versus the mechanical bionics. * Jaime's students don't seem to notice the difference in handwriting when Lisa reveals the test questions on the chalkboard. *One of the central ideas in the episode is the notion that the people in Jaime's life have come to expect bionic things from her, so Lisa has to "pony up" with some bionic feats, courtesy of adrenalizine. This raises the notion of just how much cover Jaime has left as an agent, if so many people now take it for granted that Jaime does "super-heroine" stuff. *The scenes where Jamie is on the run from the dogs makes her seem more vulnerable than her abilities would indicate. Jaime could easily overcome the dogs (with the risk of animal lovers protesting), but the only real threat to her while on the run is from the guns the police are carrying. She cannot escape bullets. *With bionic strength she could jump over the bog without bothering wading through it. *When she was drugged in the strong room she was unable to exercise her bionics. Although they would have operated regardless of how she was drugged, Jaime may need to think clearly in order to control them. This is left for the viewer to sort out. * When Jaime attempts to prove her identity at the depot by asking Oscar to whisper her a question, the question he chooses is "Who are you?", to which she replies "Jaime Sommers!" This is too ambiguous since Jaime is already protesting that she is Jaime Sommers; a different question would have been more conclusive. * When Jaime and Oscar burst in on Courtney at the hotel, he is talking to his buyers on the telephone. But when Oscar takes the telephone from Courtney and speaks into it, he hears a dial tone. 216